Silent Soldiers
The Silent Soldiers are the lowest level minions of Blood Spiral as initiates into the group. They each wear a mask, and hooded gray uniforms with red trim, which designate them as being below Kiel's trained team of Casterwill Hunters. They regularly appear in large groups, each educated to strictly follow the Blood Spiral's laws and to view the world simply as prey for the Nullifiers, who would feast on mankind's souls. History A large group of Silent Soldiers, led by Rassimov, Wind and Shauna, ambushed both the Huntik Foundation and the Organization in Klaus' bookshop whilst on the search for the Amulet of Void. They invoked Harlekin and Marauder and went about defeating the Suits and fighting the Huntik team. After Shauna took the Amulet from Lok Lambert, the group left, completely destroying the lab in the process. In Rotterdam, two Silent Soldiers attacked Lok and Sophie with a Marauder Titan but were sent on their way. MoreThe same day, Tantras started recruiting a new order of Silent Soldiers from the orphanage where Zhalia Moon had once lived. Harrison Fears and the other boys became Silent Soldiers, while Den Fears ran away and joined the Huntik Foundation. Tantras' orphan recruits soon begun intensive training at the Blood Spiral Base before going after Den Fears in Venice, Italy for turning his back on the Spirals. They fought the Huntik team but were defeated. Tantras almost sacrificed two of the orphans whilst attacking Dante Vale. A single Silent Soldier attacked Focauld Casterwill at the Cloisters but was taken prisoner. He was then interrogated by Teien Casterwill using Oathmaker but, being brainwashed, provided no new information. The Soldier was later freed by Kiel and Marduk and fought the Huntik team before they escaped, with Focauld. A group of Silent Soldiers traveled to Teotihuacan, Mexico to stop the Huntik team from activating the Blue Star. After invoking Harlekin, the Soldiers pursued the Huntik team down the cliff at top speed. Hundreds of Silent Soldiers traveled to the Great Rift Valley, Africa as part of the Spiral Army. A small group spied on Dante Vale and Den Fears with their Midnight Rook. They were then defeated after a fight. The Silent Soldiers fought the Casterwill family during the attack on the Fortress of Iron Will. Many groups were carried into battle by The Spiral War}} Silent Soldiers traveled with [[Tantras and Harrison Fears to the Castle of Vlad Dracul where they took out two Huntik Foundation agents. One fought and overpowered Den Fears but was defeated by Powerbonded Lindorm. Several Silent Soldiers fought the Huntik team on Phoenix's island and were held off by Montehue and Tersly. Four Silent Soldiers attacked two of Grier's Suits on the Greek coast but were sent on their way by the Huntik team. During the final battle, the Silent Soldier fought the Casterwill family and Huntik Foundation until the defeat of the Betrayer. Personality Essentially brainwashed, the Silent Soldiers do nothing but follow orders from the Betrayer's corpse, filling a similar role in the Blood Spiral as the Suits in the Organization. However unlike the Suits, the Silent Soldiers are completely and utterly destructive, relishing in the chaos and pain they can unleash. Merciless and cruel, the Silent Soldiers won't hesitate to hurt anyone to achieve the Betrayer's goals. Abilities ]] Silent Soldiers are trained to use basic spells and simpler Blood Spiral spells such as Nullcurse. Their primary Titans, Harlekin and Marauder, draw power from their Seeker's dark emotions. Spells Utilized * Augerfrost * Bladewave * Boltflare * Cutrace * Newfury * Nullcurse * Poisonfang * Raypulse * Stormshield Bonded Titans * Harlekin * Marauder * Midnight Rook Gallery Silent_Soldier.jpg|Silent Soldier Spiral_Student.jpg|Student of Tantras Casterwill_Hunter.jpg|Casterwill Hunter S2E39 Silent Soldier close.png File:S2E39_Silent_Soldiers_army.png|An army of Silent Soldiers S2E36_Tantras_Students_Harrison_Zhalia.png|Tantras and his students S2E32 Silent Soldier invoke Harlekin.png|A male Silent Soldier invokes Harlekin S2E32 Silent Soldier invoke Marauder.png|A female Silent Soldier invokes Marauder S2E36_Blue_haired_ophan_summon_Harlekin_2.png|One of Tantras' orphan recruits invokes Harlekin Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members